Acts First's Personal Quests
This is a list of personal quests for Acts First. Personal Quests * She is the main focus of Immortal hatred and at first wanted to save her older brother Kaito's soul and release him from his tormented existence. She sought the knowledge and help of Dr. Poole, to find such a way. Until a recent incident at their former temple and home she was willing to pay almost any price to ease her brother's suffering without condemning his soul. The ancient Cainite however hinted that it would be very difficult, if not impossible, to peacefully resolve the condition of Chen Kaito. Instead, he offered to help out with magical runes to protect Acts First's dorm room and gave some advice on how possibly to start the complicated "salvation" process. She also heeded Sees the Ends' advice and tried to find any information about the life of her dead brother, at the time with the help of her now deceased Sentai member Kinko Ryu, trying to identify all objects and maybe even persons that the vengeful spirit could still be tied to. While he started researching through the internet, especially at their former school, she started at the almost destroyed temple of their father, where the siblings grew up together. She was determined to solve the problems of her brother, tying him to the mortal world, starting with getting the property of the temple back from Tamotsu real estate. In a naive attempt to try to bribe her brother with it by allowing him to decide what should be done with it. Alas, her attempt failed miserably, when she tried to warn her brother of a nearby Cannibal vampire with the power to enslave Yurei and to ask her brother for his opinion about the future of the burnt out ruins of the temple. While she tried to talk to him and showed no signs of aggression, he didn't say a word and just attacked, as could be expected had she listened to earlier warnings. His assault nearly killed her, leaving a massive scar on the backside of her right leg. From that moment on, Acts First at first wrote her brother off as dead and lost to her forever. For her, the Yurei left behind now is some other being, but not her brother and former role model Kaito. Spirit Quests * To acquire the Gift Resist Pain, the summoned spirit charged her to always enter a Fox Frenzy in case of any Frenzy for a moon phase, which luckily never occurred. (Completed) * To acquire the Gift Blaze Talons, the fire-spirit OUCH! charged her to throw four Molotov into different weaver-"tainted" buildings, which she did late at night masked and shifted in Sokto in a commercial zone together with her Sentai mates Mitarashi Yumi and Agrinya Yejide. (Completed) Rank up Quest * To advance to Iron Rank as a Fist, Yuzuki first had to follow Hidden Whispers instructions and start a fight late at night on a school day in a Rap-Club, attacking two rappers on stage, and afterwards escape the club, which she managed without getting injured. For her second task to rank up, she met with Broken Sword on her way to school for exactly two full weeks, trying to hit him off the roof of a driving train, without getting her school uniform dirty. After she passively learned the Gift Falling Touch from him, she managed to throw him off the train through using it. Afterwards there was also a spanned steel cable in her way, which she dodged due to her Danger Sense, but at the end of the tunnel Hidden Whispers, waiting hidden over the tunnel exit, emptied a paint can over her head. After she declared, she had understood the lesson, that you can't be prepared for everything, that might happen in a combat situation, Broken Sword congratulated her, granted her the privilege of calling herself an Iron Fist from now on and gave her her new red iron Fist-Hairpin. (Completed) * To advance to Steel Rank as a Fist, Yuzuki challenged Kazuko Naomi and first has to face one of her worst fears, doing something embarrassing for her in front of a large crowd. Secondly, she has to beat three worthy opponents, one with her body, one with a weapon and one with neither of that. At last, she has to fight Kazuko Naomi herself in single combat of her choice. For the first task she went to Cherry Blossom Lounge on a Karaoke Night and sung "Heartbreak Mermaid" in a singing contest with Firestarter in front of a big crowd and embarrassed herself pretty hard, but finished her performance and her first task, facing her fear. She defeated the Apocalyptic Rider "Conquest", a worthy opponent, in single combat, fullfilling her first task. Although she lost to Ashbringer in a game of Go best out of three she won a single match against him - Ashbringer being a worthy opponent as a Go-Player for Acts First after Seeks the Horizon's opinion. She then challenged Kazuko Naomi to a duel with a weapon. She accepted and they dueled on a rope 30 meters over the sea, but Acts First lost the duel and failed her quest. But the next day she gave her a Magpie's Swag kendo bag. (Failed) Kategorie:Personal Quests